


Red

by RainCurtain



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Beomgyu... is kind of psychopathic at one point, Cute, Doctor Choi Yeonjun, Happy Ending, Human Kang Taehyun, M/M, Nurse Huening Kai, Sickness, Sorry Soobin isn't here, Vampire Choi Beomgyu, Vampire Choi Yeonjun, but they're in love!, short mention of illnesses but it's cured, somewhat angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainCurtain/pseuds/RainCurtain
Summary: Taegyu AUTaegyu AU where Beomgyu and Taehyun are dating. The catch? Beomgyu is a vampire who has yet to tell his boyfriend that vampires even exist, and even worse, he is one of them.And because Beomgyu is careless and confident, he ends up wiping Taehyun's memories every time he's caught by the younger.Until one day, he realizes he can't hide it any longer.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, minor choi yeonjun/huening kai - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	Red

Red. 

That was the first thing that drew Beomgyu to him. The blood red haired male was standing underneath the banister of a grocery store, frowning up at the crying sky.

Beomgyu opened his umbrella, finding peace in the pattering of rain against the ground. He walked over to the male and stood next to him silently. 

He grinned at the slightly shorter male and extended the umbrella over the two of them. He asked, "Would you like some assistance?"

The man side glanced him briefly before pocketing his phone. He started walking off, not minding the rain, "No thanks, creep."

Beomgyu stood on the pavement, speechless that he had actually been rejected before he ran after the guy. 

When he caught up to him he held the umbrella over their heads and coughed, gathering up his courage to try again.

"What's your name, cutie?"

The man pulled out his phone and started dialing a number. Beomgyu thought he was doing something right, because the man had stopped walking.

The red haired man put the phone up to his ear and coldly said, "Hello? Yes, there's a stranger following me. I'm on the corner of 34th street right outside the supermarket." 

Beomgyu panicked and the man ended the call, glaring at him. He sent him one last glare before proceeding to keep walking, "Get lost or go to jail. Your choice."

The man turned around and started walking away. That's when Beomgyu knew. He stared at the man's back with heart eyes. He had to make him his.

"No."

Beomgyu pouted and exclaimed, "Why?!"

Yeonjun rolled his eyes, "I can tell you're about to ask something stupid. So, no."

Beomgyu whined, "Hyung, don't you want me to be happy?"

Yeonjun snorted, "So you found someone you're interested in? Definitely not then. Need I remind you what happened last time?"

Beomgyu shrugged, “It was just a little accident…”  
  
Yeonjun sighed, “A little accident that almost got him killed.”  
  
Beomgyu winced at that. He couldn’t say anything against him. Yeonjun stared him down for a moment before sighing, “Okay, fine. I’ll at least hear you out.”  
  
Yeonjun was a vampire working as a doctor in a hospital. Sounds like a bad combination, but Yeonjun was an old vampire, and he had long since learned how to control his urges for blood.

The exact opposite of Beomgyu, who despite only being a few decades apart from Yeonjun, went crazy at just one whiff of blood. Another good thing that comes with being acquainted with Yeonjun, he gets free blood bags.  
  
But to Beomgyu, they were tasteless. He couldn’t gulp them down, so he waited. He waited in the dark alleys or invited innocent, careless civilians into his dwelling to drink their blood.  
  
Just enough to satisfy his urges, never enough to kill them. Then, he hypnotized them and kicked them out of his house. It was usually Yeonjun who took care of his mess. After all, the two of them had grown up together and were as close as brothers birthed from the same womb. 

Beomgyu grinned confidently, “I need you to enroll me into this college.”  
  
You see, that day he met the red haired male he had nothing better to do, so Beomgyu transformed into a bat and followed the man home. It was a rather shabby looking place, but the man showed no reaction towards it. 

Beomgyu hung upside down outside the man’s window until the sun rose. When the man left his house around 8 a.m., Beomgyu set out to follow him. The red haired male looked rather young, so Beomgyu wasn’t surprised when he found himself face to face with a college campus. It was there he also found out the man’s name.

Kang Taehyun.

Yeonjun hummed, thinking about it. A few minutes later he seemed to have made up his mind and struck a deal with Beomgyu, “If you promise me you’ll commit and not drop out, then I’ll do it.”  
  
Beomgyu shot his fist into the air and cheered, “Deal!”

“Kang Taehyun. Do you mind showing the new transfer student around?”  
  
Taehyun looked up and sneered at the administrative officer looking down at him. He frowned, “I’m busy.” 

“And I don’t care. He specifically asked for you, so get that stick out your ass and go show him around.”  
  
Taehyun gritted his teeth and haphazardly started throwing his belongings into his bag. He muttered curses against the officer in his mind and headed to the office. The guy literally hated him for absolutely no reason.

That was strange though. He can’t recall anyone he knew saying they were transferring to his college, not like he knew that many people though. 

Nonetheless, Taehyun headed towards the office. And low and behold, guess who was waiting for him? The umbrella guy from yesterday who had a shit eating grin glued to his face. 

Taehyun’s frown deepened, “Are you stalking me?”  
  
Beomgyu gasped and shook his head, “What?! I just moved to this city a few days ago!”  
  
Taehyun hummed, it was plausible. Well, since he was a new arrival then Taehyun should at least be polite to him. 

He forced a smile on, even if the corner of his lips were twitching with annoyance, and he was barely able to hold himself back from saying anything. God, he hated humans.

Beomgyu tried his best. He really did, but Taehyun would give him one word responses to his questions or just ignore him completely. Although, he did do his job and show Beomgyu around the school.

Not that Taehyun was paying attention of course. 

It all went downhill when they reached the front of the school near the end of the tour that something happened. Beomgyu’s eyes were always on Taehyun, so he noticed that something was wrong immediately. 

The younger’s face was pale, and he was clutching his chest. He looked to be in pain and Beomgyu was instantly at his side, asking, “Hey, are you okay? What’s wrong?”  
  
His eyes widened dramatically when Taehyun collapsed against Beomgyu’s chest, hands clenching the front of his shirt. He managed to get out, “H-Hospital, now-”  
  
Beomgyu didn’t have to be told twice. He immediately picked Taehyun up bridal style. The hospital was located next to the campus and the first person he saw when he burst through the hospital doors was Yeonjun flirting with a tall nurse. 

Beomgyu let out a shrill scream, startling both of the males out of their zone. He brought Taehyun over to Yeonjun and yelled at him, “Help him!”  
  
Yeonjun took one look at the male and seemed to recognize him, his eyes widening in realization. The nurse gasped and exclaimed, “Holy shit, Taehyunnie!”  
  
Yeonjun quickly ordered the nurse, “Kai, go get his medication.”  
  
“Kai” ran off to a different section of the hall, and Yeonjun took Taehyun from Beomgyu. The boy’s body was shaking, and Beomgyu was hesitant to let him go. But this was Yeonjun, and he trusted Yeonjun with his life. 

Yeonjun nodded and mouthed the words, _‘Wait here,’_ to Beomgyu.

He was only allowed to see Taehyun an hour later. Yeonjun had forced him up from his seat with a firm grip on his shoulder. He growled into his ear, “You didn’t tell me that the person you were aiming for was Kang Taehyun.”  
  
Beomgyu urgently whispered back, “I didn’t know you knew him… Anyways, how do you know him?”  
  
Yeonjun rolled his eyes, “He’s been a patient of mine here for a long time. Taehyun has a heart condition. It’s cured, and he’s perfectly fine, but if he wears himself out too much it affects his health. He’s a tough kid but the one thing you don’t want to do is pity him. He hates it when people do. Almost bit Kai’s arm off when he first started working here.”

Beomgyu didn’t know what to say. He only winced when Yeonjun’s grip increased on his shoulder and he glared at Beomgyu harshly, “He’s a really precious kid. Don’t break his heart, or I’ll fucking disown you.”  
  
Beomgyu shivered at that. That, my friends, was no empty threat. He nodded quickly, intimidated by the older vampire. Yeonjun took him to Taehyun’s room.  
  
Taehyun was still asleep, and he looked so much more at peace when he was asleep. No grumpy face. He was… admittedly cute.

Beomgyu sat on the stool next to the hospital bed. Taehyun was really pretty. Beomgyu was so lost staring at his beautiful features that he hadn’t even realized the boy had woken up until he heard a stained voice speak, “Why are you here?”  
  
Beomgyu gently smiled down at the red haired boy, taking Taehyun off guard, “You fainted at school, remember? I carried you here.”  
  
Taehyun stared at Beomgyu for a moment later before he giggled with a bright smile, “Thanks. You really saved my life.”  
  
And Beomgyu swore in that moment, his undead heart began to spur back to life once more. On impulse, he blurted out, “Do you, uh, want to get some coffee sometime?”  
  


Taehyun blinked before his face turned beet red. Beomgyu thought the sight was adorable. Taehyun seemed to be thinking for a while before he looked down at his lap, his fits clenching onto the blanket over him.

  
He whispered, “I’m free this weekend…”

Beomgyu beamed and started planning their little get together with Taehyun. He scored the younger's phone number by the end of his visit. 

  
  


"Taehyun, over here!"

Taehyun looked over at the booth where Beomgyu was sitting. Beomgyu cooed at the sight of the younger man wrapped head to toe in warm clothes.

Taehyun slid into the seat opposite of him. Beomgyu asked,"Do you want to order anything?"

Taehyun shook his head, "I'll just have water and a sandwich."

Beomgyu grinned and ordered that for Taehyun and nothing for himself. Taehyun asked curiously, "You don't want anything?"

Beomgyu paused before awkwardly saying, "Uh, I'm not really interested in anything here."

Taehyun furrowed his brows, "Then why did you-"

Beomgyu silenced him, lighting pressing a finger against his lips, "Shush, let's drop this and actually get to know each other."

Taehyun froze before cooling his expression, "it won't matter. This is going to just be a one time thing anyways. I just came to say thank you."

Beomgyu pouted, "Do you hate me or something? What happened to the cute baby I saw at the hospital."

Taehyun's face quickly turned red and he glared at Beomgyu, "I'm not a baby."

Beomgyu grinned, "So you acknowledge it."

Taehyun groaned, "I swear I lose brain cells holding a conversation with you."

Beomgyu shrugged, "Whatever you say." However, his face quickly changed to one of concern.

"Hey, how are you feeling today?"

Taehyun frowned but still answered, "Better."

Beomgyu grinned, "Then that's all that matters."

Beomgyu liked how the younger's face flushed easily, and he loved how he was the only one who was able to make him that way.

That date didn't really progress their relationship, but both males left with a smile on their face. 

  
  


The next time Beomgyu saw the younger was at school. Beomgyu, being the little shit he was, asked Taehyun to show him to his class.

And Taehyun, tired of Beomgyu constantly harassing him, gave in and led him to his class. 

Taehyun sighed and pointed at the door to Beomgyu's classroom, "This is the last time I'm showing you your class. Don't expect me to help you next time."

Beomgyu clicked his tongue and entered the classroom with one last glance towards Taehyun, "You say that, but you can't resist me~"

He didn't get to see the younger's expression, but Beomgyu was sure his face was flushed or he was absolutely fuming. 

Definitely one of those two. 

  
  


Honestly, Taehyun opened up to Beomgyu quickly. Maybe it was because he had tagged along with him everywhere and annoyed him to no end, or maybe it was because of his charming and good looks.

Beomgyu liked to think it was a little bit of both.

“Hyun, why don’t you smile more? Maybe you’d make more friends besides me at school.”  
  
Taehyun glared at him, “Why does it matter to you?”  
  
Beomgyu hummed, grinning widely, “You’re right. I only want to keep you to myself.”  
  
Taehyun’s face turned red and stuttered, “Y-You’re unbelievable.”  
  
Beomgyu’s grin widened and he leaned over the table where Taehyun was just trying to read in peace. Well, not for much longer now that Beomgyu was here. 

The two were alone in the library. The librarian was there, but she was doing her own thing at the counter, and the two of them were sitting on beanbags at the very back of the library.

Yeonjun and Hueningkai both wouldn’t budge whenever Beomgyu asked about Taehyun. Hueningkai had told him, “If you want to know, you should just ask Taehyun himself, hyung. If Taehyun trusts you then he’ll tell you.”  
  


Taehyun and Beomgyu hadn’t even known each other for one week, so Beomgyu wasn’t confident in his chances when it came to Taehyun’s past. 

But he was willing to try.

Beomgyu honed his senses, making sure that there really was no one around. Once he was sure, he gently elbowed the red haired male, grabbing his attention. 

Taehyun hissed and glared at him, but Beomgyu lightly placed his hand over Taehyun’s free one. Taehyun’s breath hitched and his face turned red, "W-What are you doing?"

Beomgyu gently caressed Taehyun's hand and asked, "Hey… you can open up to me, you know? You don't have to bear your pain alone. I'll always be by your side."

And Beomgyu meant it. Taehyun should have been nothing to him, but he became everything to him in such a short amount of time.

Beomgyu would trudge through a field of broken glass just to protect the human and keep him happy. 

Taehyun looked like he was just about to get up and leave, but his steadfast expression faltered at the sight of the passion in Beomgyu’s eyes.

And like that, Taehyun broke. His emotions flowed through the broken wall of the dam in his mind, and he told Beomgyu everything in the emptiness of the library that day.

Beomgyu learnt many things about Taehyun things, and after learning everything the boy had gone through, Beomgyu wanted nothing more to hold him in his arms and never let him go.

And Beomgyu was always one to go through with what he wanted without putting too much thought into it.

He hugged Taehyun closely, placing his chin on the shorter boy's shoulder. Taehyun froze when he felt the shoulder of his shirt begin to dampen.

He asked softly, "Hey… why are you crying for me? It's all in the past now."

Beomgyu gritted his teeth and clenched his fists into Taehyun’s shirt, "I-I wish I was there for you. I wish I had been there for you since the very beginning, so you wouldn't have been alone."

Taehyun was speechless, truly not knowing what to say, but his heart felt warm at the older’s words. 

  
  


_Taehyun had very loving parents. His earliest memories of his family were of them spending picnics together at the park, because, well, it was free and quality family time._ _  
_ _  
_ _His parents were already having trouble financially. Both worked minimum wage jobs, yet somehow they always managed to make time for Taehyun._ _  
_ _  
_ _They were a happy family. Until one day at the park._

_Taehyun was running around and laughing. He was chasing after a butterfly, and his parents were laughing and watching over him to make sure he didn’t head anywhere dangerous on accident._

_However, a few seconds later the tiny boy fell to the ground, but he didn’t get up. He was laying on the ground, curled up and face scrunched up in pain, hand clenched over his heart._

_His father ran over to grab Taehyun, and his mother called a taxi for the three of them. The two adults urged the taxi driver to take them to the hospital._

_They rushed him to the ER and received heartbreaking news when the doctor was finished examining Taehyun._

_When Taehyun woke up, his mother and father were sitting beside the hospital bed I was laying on. Taehyun’s mother was trembling and crying, and his father was comforting her softly._

_“Woojae… he’s too young! Imagine how much it’ll cost us! We’re already behind on the bills this month!`”_ _  
_ _  
_ _Taehyun’s father remained silent until he noticed that Taehyun had opened his eyes and was blankly staring up at them._

 _  
_ _“Mommy, daddy? I don’t feel good…”_ _  
_ _  
_ _Taehyun’s mother rushed to his side and enveloped him in a tight hug, sobbing into his hair, “Oh, baby… I’m so sorry.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _Taehyun looked at his father in confusion. What was going on?_ _  
_ _  
_ _The Kang family was allowed to take Taehyun home after he woke up, and the ride home was unusually quiet. Taehyun stared at his parent’s figures from the back seat, feeling a little down, since they weren’t talking to him._ _  
_ _  
_ _When they got home his father silently tucked into bed. Taehyun wasn’t tired at all and he asked his father, “Where’s mommy? Can she read me a bedtime story?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _Taehyun’s father smiled and shook his head, “Sorry, baby. She’s a little tired, okay?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _He leaned down and placed a kiss on Taehyun’s forehead. Taehyun giggled and Taehyun’s father turned off the light and left the room._ _  
_ _  
_ _Taehyun wanted to be a good boy and tried his best to sleep, but he found it a very difficult task. He lightly hopped off his bed and left his room, closing his door on his way out._ _  
_ _  
_ _He headed to his parent’s room, wanting to ask if they could pour him a glass of milk, since the last time he tried to get it himself he fell off the stool and hurt himself._

_His parent’s door was already cracked open, so he placed his hand on the doorknob, about to open it, but he stopped when he heard their voices._

_  
_ _Taehyun’s mother was sobbing, “Woojae, we’re going to have to take out a loan to pay for his treatment.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _Taehyun didn’t like hearing his mother sad, so he opened the door, surprising his parents greatly. He hopped over to their bed and jumped on top of it, straight into his mother’s arms._

_He wrapped his arms around his mother tightly, afraid to let her go. Taehyun whispered, "Mommy, don't be sad."_

_His mother stopped crying and instead smiled and wiped away her tears. She spoke softly, "Baby, what are you still doing awake? It's your bedtime."_

_Taehyub mumbled into his mother’s embrace, "Mm… not tired."_

_Taehyun's mother giggled and lightly squeezed his cheeks, "You sure about that, bub?"_

_Taehyun nodded his head, but he was already dozing off. Taehyun's mother smiled and his father turned off the lights. She kissed him on the forehead and quietly said, "Good night my bright, little star."_

  
  


_Taehyun clung tightly onto the pants leg of his mother, hiding behind it as he came face to face with a stranger._

_The tall man and his mother spoke for a while before he was picked up by her. He buried his face into his mother’s neck, feeling a little scared of the hospital he was in yesterday._

_They walked for a while before they stopped in a room. Taehyun’s mother placed Taehyun down on the bed and ruffled his hair messily._

_She waved at him and said, "Goodbye little star. Mommy has to go to work, okay? Dr. Choi will take care of you while mommy is gone."_

_He was scared of being left alone with this stranger but he would do it for his mother. He waved her goodbye before shyly hiding himself under the covers, his head peeking out from underneath the covers of the bed he was placed on._

_The doctor from earlier walked closer despite the obvious signs that Taehyun clearly did not like him._

_Black hair dark as the night and eyes that seemed to speak anything but the truth, Taehyun felt he couldn’t automatically trust this stranger._

_The doctor reached the side of his bed and Taehyun’s hands clenched the sheets tighter. He leaned down and waved at Taehyun with a smile, "Hey there little guy. I'm Dr. Choi, but you can call me Yeonjun hyung."_

_Despite all previous red flags, Taehyun smiled and introduced himself, "My name is Kang Taehyun. I'm six years old and in first grade!"_

  
  


_Taehyun grew close to his Yeonjun hyung very quickly. The cool and strict looking doctor at first glance actually had a mischievous side to him. He would sneak in toys for Taehyun and play with him during his break times._

_One day, Taehyun was staring outside the window when Yeonjun walked in. He had his hand on the glass and he was staring at the children playing in the park across from the hospital._

_Taehyun had heard the door open and knew it was Yeonjun, "Hyung, why am I still here? Why can't I go outside and play like the others? Where's mommy and daddy? I haven't seen them in so long."_

_Yeonjun took his place on the window sill, sitting next to where Taehyun was standing. He gently rubbed Taehyun’s hair with a sad expression on his face, "Sorry, kid, but you probably won't be seeing them for a while. That doesn't mean they don't love you all the while. They're working hard so that you can get better and play with those kids like you used to. Until then, you're stuck here with me buddy."_

  
  


_Taehyun was sad, but maybe if he behaved well he would get better soon and he would see his parents again._

_He looked over at Yeonjun and asked, "Hyung, how much longer do I have to wait?"_

_Yeonjun frowned, "Sorry, Tyun, but it might be a long while before you can…"_

_Not satisfied with Yeonjun’s answer, Taehyun drowned out the rest of the older's words. He crossed his arms on the window and placed his chin on top of them, staring down at the children playing with a blank expression on his face._

  
  


_By the time the first snow of December came, his parents came to visit. Well, just his mother. She told him that his dad was working._

_Taehyun’s mother had bought Yeonjun a cake for staying by her son's side, and the older tried to refuse but eventually caved under guilt of not accepting the gift. (He gave it to Beomgyu when he got home that night)_

_When Taehyun saw his mother he jumped off his bed and ran towards her, hugging her tightly. Yeonjun smiled at the sight and Mrs. Kang laughed loudly while lifting Taehyun up._

_"Have you made sure to eat all your meals properly, bub?"_

_Taehyun nodded his head and asked loudly, "Are you here to take me home?"_

_Silence._

_Taehyun looked up at her with excitement, but she was looking at Yeonjun, both having frowns on their faces._

_Taehyun’s mother put him down on the floor and crouched to meet his height. She smiled gently and brought him into a hug, "Sorry, baby… mommy came to give Dr. Choi something. I have to go back to work in an hour."_

_Taehyun frowned but quickly smiled. After all, he wasn't going to let that hour go to waste!_

_He pulled his mother over to a couch in the room and showed her a notebook he had been drawing in._

_Yeonjun silently watched them from afar, hands clenched around the envelope of money hidden behind his back._

_Taehyun’s parents had been working themselves to the bone to pay for Taehyun's treatment, but it still wasn't near enough._

_He silently calculated the price in his head. It would take them over half a year to a year to pay for his treatment and another year to put the treatment into action._

_In other words, Taehyun wouldn’t be seeing his parents that much. When it came time for his mother to leave, Taehyun was hesitant to let her go, but he didn’t really have a choice._ _  
_ _  
_ _He watched her leave and Yeonjun walked over to the little boy. Taehyun asked, “Do you think they’ll come visit me for Christmas?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _Yeonjun bit his lip in thought but remained silent and that was enough for Taehyun to know. He climbed back into the bed and pulled the covers over himself all the way._ _  
_ _  
_ _Yeonjun sighed and left the room, feeling bad for the kid. And it was when Taehyun was sure he was completely alone did he let his tears fall, not knowing that Yeonjun could hear him all the while._

  
  


_Growing up, Taehyun never found it strange how Yeonjun never aged. Whenever he asked Yeonjun how old he was he would come up with some ridiculously large number, so Taehyun never took him seriously._ _  
_ _  
_ _And as he grew older, with the limited amount of outside contact, Taehyun grew more introverted and quiet. Instead of talking, he would stare outside the window at the park down below or draw._

_Unfortunately, Yeonjun had to be the bringer of ill news. Yeonjun knocked on the door to Taehyun’s door, something he never did, so Taehyun already guessed that he had no good news._

_Yeonjun entered and his face looked pale, paler than usual which was saying something. His eyes were flicking around like he was nervous._ _  
_ _  
_ _He gulped and started, “Taehyunnie… I’m sorry, but I don’t think your parents are going to visit you for awhile.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _Taehyun paused and put down the notebook in his hands and gazed up at Yeonjun with blank eyes. He whispered quietly, “Did they die?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _Yeonjun froze, asking, “How-” He instantly shut up after that. Taehyun’s head sank, “I saw them you know. I saw them being rushed into the hospital from the window, but I couldn’t go to them.”_

_Oddly enough, Taehyun wasn’t sad. He just felt nothing. He felt empty._

_Taehyun said, “Hyung, could you go away? I just want to be alone for awhile if you don’t mind.”_ _  
  
_

_Yeonjun hesitantly did. When he was gone, Taehyun moved over to the window, placing a small hand on it._

_The park was being deconstructed to build a college campus. He stared blankly at the construction site before deciding he had to have a change of scenery._

_Taehyun silently jumped off the bed and left his room._ _  
_ _  
_ _A few hours later and Yeonjun came back to check up on him. Yeonjun had a near panic attack when he went to check on Taehyun only for the boy to be nowhere in sight. He hurriedly asked the nurses or anyone in the hallways if they saw him running around._ _  
_ _  
_ _Except, there were so many children in the hospital and Taehyun never spoke to anyone that no one had a clue. Yeonjun pinched the space between his brow and focused on his senses, listening for any sound that was out of place ._ _  
_ _  
_ _His eyes opened when he heard the soft sound of footsteps heading to the rooftop of the building. He cursed out loud, earning dirty looks from the workers around him, but he could care less._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Shit! How does he even know how to get there?!”_ _  
  
_

_Yeonjun ran down the hallways and took the stairs to the rooftop, freezing upon seeing the familiar little boy sitting on the edge of the rooftop._ _  
_ _  
_ _There were no rails on the rooftop, so you can imagine how frightened Yeonjun was. He carefully approached the boy, halting when he heard the boy speak._

 _  
_ _“Hyung, the view up here is beautiful, isn’t it? I wish I could bring my parents to see it.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _Yeonjun’s undead heart hurt for this broken, little boy. Taehyun turned around with tears in his eyes, on the brink of falling._ _  
_ _  
_ _“But… I can’t, not anymore.”_ _  
  
_

_Yeonjun rushed over and picked the boy up in his arms, hugging him tightly. Despite living so many years on this Earth Yeonjun still held compassion. This was just too much for a little boy to handle, and he could feel tears dripping down his own cheeks._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Oh, Taehyunnie. I’m so sorry. Hyung is so sorry. I couldn’t save them.”_

_Yeonjun was there. He was the one who performed the operation. Taehyun’s parents had gotten in a car crash and were rushed to the hospital. When they arrived at the hospital, Taehyun’s mother’s heart had already stopped beating, but his father was still alive, although not for long._ _  
_ _  
_ _And as a doctor, that was the one thing that hurt Yeonjun the most. Not being able to save someone. Their deaths would stay with him his whole life._

_That night when Yeonjun came home Beomgyu was sitting on his couch with a grin. The over energetic vampire asked, “Hey, hyung! Wanna go to the blood bar with me?”_ _  
  
_

_Yeonjun shook his head, “Sorry, Gyu. Today was hard.”_

_Beomgyu was surprised, Yeonjun usually never refused his offer. He immediately shut up, knowing the older male wasn’t in the right state of mind. He watched as Yeonjun silently retreated to his room before he left._ _  
_ _  
_ _Beomgyu sighed, “...this is why you should have never become a doctor, hyung.”_

_  
_ _  
_ _A year passed like that and Taehyun became unresponsive whenever Yeonjun tried to talk to him. The boy would ignore him and stare out the window._

_Before they passed, Taehyun’s parents had managed to pay off the bills for Taehyun’s treatment, but they could only do so by getting a loan, so even though Taehyun had just lost his parents he already had a lot of debt and nothing left from his parents._

_Yeonjun, in a way, felt responsible for this child, so he paid off the debt that his parents owed so that Taehyun could live his life without the weight of debt on his shoulders._ _  
_ _  
_ _However, that could only last so long. Once Taehyun had finished his treatment, his grandparents had come to take him home. Taehyun looked at Yeonjun as he left, his eyes pleading, ‘Don’t let them take me.’_

 _  
_ _But what could he do?_ _  
_ _  
_ _He couldn’t just adopt this child when he had relatives that wanted to take him in. It wasn’t right, so Yeonjun reluctantly let him go._

  
  


_A few years later, and they met again. Taehyun had come back to Seoul and was in his first year of college. Coincidentally, that was the same time the hospital got a few new nurses from a program._

_And boy, Taehyun had changed._

_  
_ _His hair was now dyed red, and he had an upset look on his face 24/7. Yeonjun was actually a little afraid to approach him when he first saw the updated patient file._

_However, he missed the kid a little too much and soon met up with him for an appointment. Unlike his previous worries, Taehyun was a lot more bubbly than he originally thought he would have been._

_  
_ _Taehyun’s eyes met Yeonjun and he stared at him for a while before a look of recognition crossed his eyes. He grinned widely and ran over to Yeonjun, tackling him into a hug._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Hyung! You look like you haven’t aged a day!”_ _  
_ _Yeonjun chuckled at the irony of that but hugged Taehyun back. He asked him, “You’re back? Are you feeling any better?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _Taehyun nodded his head up and down, not letting Yeonjun go from his hug, not that the vampire minded._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Yup! They just require me to have checkups every month, so here I am!”_

_Yeonjun nodded, but he was a little busy at the moment. He looked over to see a rather tall nurse lounging about, looking like he was busy but not busy._ _  
_ _  
_ _He waved the boy over who instantly came bounding over. His eyes were gleaming, “Yes, Doctor?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _Yeonjun instructed him, “Could you perform his checkup? I have an appointment with another patient.”_ _  
  
_

_The nurse, Kai, his nametag read nodded and pulled Taehyun by the wrist excitedly, “Follow me!”_ _  
_ _  
_ _Yeonjun chuckled at the hyper boy and left for his appointment. Everything would be fine._

  
  


Beomgyu was still crying and Taehyun was starting to feel uncomfortable. How long had it been now? A few hours had passed, and the older male was still crying?  
  
Taehyun gently pushed Beomgyu off of him and laughed awkwardly, “Okay, well, I think that’s enough human interaction for me today. I think I’ll go now. See you tomorrow at school?” 

He stood up but Beomgyu stubbornly held onto him. He looked up at Taehyun with strange eyes, “I won’t leave you. I’ll never leave your side, Taehyun. If you ever need me, you dial my number, and I’ll come running straight to you.”

Taehyun snorted, “I’m not a damsel in distress, thank you very much, but I really do appreciate you listening to my story. It felt nice, sharing my past with someone else.”  
  
Beomgyu smiled, “Do you trust me now?”  
  
Taehyun spoke with no hesitation, “Would I really tell you all of that if I didn’t trust you? Rest assured, I won’t call the cops on you again.”  
  
Taehyun waved him goodbye and Beomgyu grinned, feeling happiness surge throughout his body. He skipped all the way home, slamming the door open and startling Yeonjun who was trying to sleep on the couch. 

Beomgyu’s eyes gleamed seeing the older male. He shook Yeonjun awake and shouted in his ear, “Perfect timing!”  
  
Yeonjun groaned and rubbed his eyes groggily. His voice was rough around the edges with sleep and he asked, “What the hell do you want? I’m trying to get some sleep here, idiot.”  
  
Beomgyu grinned, “Nothing! Just wanted to say thank you!”  
  
Yeonjun stared at Beomgyu for a while, mumbling out, “Huh?”  
  
But Beomgyu had already left. He skipped up the stairs up to his room. What was he thanking Yeonjun for, you ask?  
  
Well, if you haven’t already figured it out, Beomgyu was thanking Yeonjun for staying by Taehyun’s side in the toughest years of his life.

  
  


“Taehyunnie! Go on a date with me!”  
  
Taehyun looked up in alarm at the loud voice growing alarmingly closer. He was just trying to walk to class! Nonetheless, a blush rapidly grew on Taehyun’s cheeks and he turned to glare at the owner of the voice, fully ready to reject them. 

  
However, seeing that it was Beomgyu, he hesitated for just a moment before stuttering out, “Y-You can’t just say that here!”

  
Beomgyu grinned, taking that as a win, “Does that mean that’s a yes? You didn’t straight out reject me!”  
  
Taehyun’s eyes darted around, seeing envious eyes looking at him. He gulped and grabbed Beomgyu by the wrist, muttering underneath his breath, “Screw class.”  
  
He dragged Beomgyu to an isolated spot and let go of Beomgyu’s hand when he realized he was still holding onto it. He pulled the hoodie of his jacket over his head low over his head, covering most of his face that was burning red in embarrassment. 

“...yes.”  
  
Beomgyu looked at Taehyun with a sly grin on his face. Oh, heard that perfectly well, he just wanted to tease Taehyun a little bit being the little shit he was.  
  
He feigned innocence and asked, “What? I didn’t hear you. Could you repeat that?”  
  
Beomgyu threw Taehyun’s hood off of his face, cooing at the sight of Taehyun’s very red face and him looking anywhere but Beomgyu.  
  
Taehyun whispered, “Yes.”  
  
Beomgyu hummed, leaning closer to him and cupping his hand around his ear, “Sorry, could you repeat that again?”  
  
Taehyun glared at him and yanked Beomgyu down by the collar, bringing him just a few centimeters away from Taehyun’s face.  
  
Unconsciously, Beomgyu’s eyes focused on Taehyun’s ferocious eyes and his plump lips. He licked his lips as Taehyun glared at him and yelled, “I said yes, asshole!”  
  
Beomgyu grinned, “Great! Let’s go straight after school tomorrow! The sooner the better!”  
  
Taehyun shyly nodded, “Okay, I have nothing else to do anyway.”

  
  


“Oh, Yeonjun hyung~”

Yeonjun took one glance at Beomgyu before standing up and walking away. Yes, Beomgyu had walked all the way to the hospital just to see Yeonjun. Well, more like he snuck in.  
  
Beomgyu pouted and exclaimed, “I didn’t say anything yet!”  
  
Yeonjun shrugged, “Knowing you, I expect nothing good.”  
  
Beomgyu pouted, “And if it involves Taehyun?”  
  
Yeonjun stopped walking, turning around to glare at Beomgyu, “What do you want?”  
  
Beomgyu grinned, “I just need you to prepare something for me… You see, I have a date with him tomorrow and I need this to be as perfect as possible.”  
  
Yeonjun hummed, “And? What do I need to do?”  
  
Beomgyu was glad Yeonjun agreed to his plan. He leaned in and whispered his plan into Yeonjun’s ear.  
  
Yeonjun gave him an odd look, but an approving one, “You’re so cheesy, but he’s going to love it.”  
  


Beomgyu gave Yeonjun a thumbs up, “Of course! I thought about this for a long time!” 

  
  


Taehyun didn’t have much hope for this date. Granted, he hasn’t been on one before, but he’s read about them.  
  
Beomgyu was waiting for him outside his classroom. The older looked far from nervous and that in itself made Taehyun nervous.  
  
Beomgyu was holding tickets to somewhere, and Taehyun was anxious at the sight. Beomgyu had a wide smile on his face. He asked, “Are you ready to go?”  
  


Taehyun sighed, “Yep.”  
  
He shivered at the cold wind outside their school. A very unpleasant feeling. He preferred cool or warm weather compared to sweltering or freezing weather. Beomgyu must have noticed his discomfort, because he took off his scarf and wrapped it around Taehyun’s neck.  
  
That’s when Taehyun realized the older was wearing a v-neck shirt. He tilted his head at Beomgyu, “Aren’t you cold?”  
  
Beomgyu shrugged, “I don’t really get cold.”  
  
Taehyun hummed, but took off the glove on his left hand. He placed the glove on Beomgyu’s left one. He reached for Beomgyu’s right hand with his left hand and held it. Beomgyu’s hands were cold like the rest of him, but Taehyun’s warmth quickly warmed it up.  
  
Taehyun breathed out a cold puff of air, “I don’t want you to be cold. It would be unfair to you.”  
  
Beomgyu smiled at Taehyun’s generosity, enjoying the warmth Taehyun’s hand gave him. 

Beomgyu refused to inform Taehyun of where they were going, but he looked like he was itching for Taehyun to ask him. 

And no, Taehyun was not going to ask him, because one, he didn't want to lose, and two, he liked the aspect of surprise.  
  


Beomgyu brought Taehyun to his car, opening the door like a gentleman with a smile on his face and a dramatic bow.

Taehyun rolled his eyes and threw his bag in the back seat before hopping into the vehicle. He jokingly said, "If you're going to murder me in a forest at least make it romantic."

Beomgyu let out an offended gasp, "I would never do that! I can't be romantic without murdering you! Besides, I'm not taking you to some forest for our first date. Maybe for our second if you're down."

Taehyun rolled his eyes, "That sounds great. Candlelit dinner in a forest. Not a fire hazard at all and extremely romantic with all the bugs waiting to suck the blood out of me."

Beomgyu froze when he heard the word blood and slammed the brakes. Taehyun jolted forward and he barely managed to stop himself from hitting the front window. 

He cursed loudly, "What the fuck, Beomgyu?!" He was so shook he forgot to use honorifics. 

Beomgyu snapped out of it and laughed awkwardly. He continued pulling out of the driveway, "Aha… sorry. Don't worry Hyun, no bugs will bite you on my watch! I'll crush them before they can!"

Taehyun felt a shiver down his spine. Something in Beomgyu’s eyes had changed, and Taehyun had a feeling that those "bugs" Beomgyu was talking about were completely different to the ones he was thinking of. 

  
  


Someone had been trailing them. From the very beginning, Beomgyu could feel it. They were obviously here for a reason. They thought Beomgyu and Taehyun were going to be easy prey.

  
And Beomgyu was going to make them pay for looking down on him.

…

But first he had a date to attend to! 

Beomgyu parked the car in the parking lot of the venue they were at and he said, "We're here!"

Taehyun looked at the big sign on the building and let out a pleased hum, "Well, this is quite a unique place for a first date. I have to hand it to you, you really thought this out."

Beomgyu grinned, beaming with the praise, "Of course! I figured you like looking at stars."

Beomgyu had taken Taehyun to the planetarium. Not a common choice for dates. Beomgyu inched as close as he could to Taehyun in what he thought was not a punchable distance.

  
He faced away from Taehyun and asked shyly, “Can I… hold your hand?”

Taehyun raised an eyebrow before rolling his eyes and grabbing Beomgyu’s hand out of nowhere, “Why are you so shy for? You were so confident earlier. Cut it out, you’re embarrassing me.”  
  
Beomgyu’s felt the blood rush through his body and to his cheeks at the younger’s actions and words. (not really)

Beomgyu covered his face with his other arm and whined pathetically, making Taehyun giggle. Beomgyu gathered what was left of his will and urged Taehyun to the planetarium, “Okay, enough messing around with me! Let’s go before we’re late for the show.”  
  
Beomgyu dragged Taehyun forward. He was worried that his hand would be sweating and Taehyun would be able to see that he was nervous. Luckily for him, his body didn’t produce sweat. It didn’t really produce much of anything besides laziness actually.

The two of them took seats in the very back and laid back in their chairs. Beomgyu hummed, “This is actually kind of comfy.”  
  
Taehyun whispered quietly, “Really? I think I’d break my back if I lied in this position for over an hour.”  
  
Beomgyu laughed loud and Taehyun harshly slapped him on the arm. Beomgyu hissed and shouted, “What was that for-”  
  
Beomgyu jumped as the lights suddenly started to dim until there was nothing but darkness in the room. He felt Taehyun, at least he hoped it was Taehyun, gently place his hand on Beomgyu’s, “Shh, it’s starting.”  
  
Beomgyu listened to Taehyun, and he may or may not have listened to the extent of actually halting his breathing-

Luckily, Taehyun didn’t seem to notice, too enraptured by the scene of the constellations and galaxies being projected onto the walls and ceiling of the room they were in. He was so captivated by the sight that he didn’t notice that Beomgyu was only looking at him.  
  
There was some boring voice over that Beomgyu couldn’t bear listening to without falling asleep and he yawned. However, he wasn’t going to take a nap anytime soon. After all, he would miss the way Taehyun’s eyes reflected the light of the projection, lighting up the room by himself.  
  
If Taehyun was captivated by the stars then Beomgyu was captivated by the sight of him. 

  
Beomgyu quickly reminded himself to gather what remained of his internal consciousness and squeezed Taehyun’s hand when the lights turned back on. Taehyun was staring blankly at the ceiling, almost like he was still staring at the galaxy projection.  
  
He jolted back to reality when Beomgyu squeezed his hand. Taehyun looked around wildly before locking eyes with Beomgyu and blushing. Beomgyu smiled and let go of Taehyun’s hand briefly to hop off his chair, stretching his limbs out.  
  
Taehyun also got off his seat. Only, he didn’t wait for Beomgyu and had already begun to walk out. Beomgyu took long strides to catch up with him. Taehyun yawned and stretched his arms out, purposely smacking Beomgyu in the face. 

Beomgyu glared at him and Taehyun smirked mischievously. Beomgyu rolled his eyes and shoved Taehyun, almost knocking him to his feet.  
  
Taehyun glared at him and shoved back harder. The two walked back to Beomgyu’s car, smacking and shoving each other along the way, because neither of them wanted to lose to the other.   
  
Beomgyu drove Taehyun home and waved him goodbye from the street in front of his apartment. Once he was sure Taehyun had gone, Beomgyu turned around with a cold face.

He walked to the path that led around Taehyun’s apartment and to a separate, dark alley located at the back of the apartments. 

From here, you could see all of the apartment windows. Beomgyu glared into the darkness and boldly confronted the shadows, "Show yourself, punk."

Nothing happened and Beomgyu rolled his eyes. Of course he didn’t want to come out. Beomgyu warned the man again, “Listen asshole, I’m being nice. Come out now, or I’ll fucking kill you.”  
  
Again, no one moved. Beomgyu was actually starting to believe he was talking to no one. That would be embarrassing. As much as he was starting to doubt himself, he heard a small sound. The sound of shoes grinding against the floor. 

  
Beomgyu’s lips turned upwards and in a flash he was in the spot where he heard the sound. He leaned forward and looked down at the man all dressed in black. The poor man looked frightened at Beomgyu’s presence. 

The man screamed and Beomgyu immediately shut him up by slamming into the wall, hand clenching around the man’s mouth. He glared at the man and wagged his finger in front of his face, “Did you think I didn’t notice how you’ve been following my Taehyunnie around? I’ll give you my name, since you’re about to die anyway. Remember it as the last thing you hear as I kill you. My name is Choi Beomgyu.”  
  
He pulled out his fangs and sank his teeth into the man’s neck. Fresh blood always tasted better than the blood bags at the hospital Yeonjun provided for him. After Beomgyu had drained the body to the very last drop he smiled and wiped his lips, muttering, “Delicious.”  
  
He whipped around when he heard something drop. Beomgyu’s eyes widened when he saw Taehyun standing there, frightened.  
  
His eyes whipped to the corpse and back to Beomgyu with blood stained lips. He whispered quietly, “B-Beomgyu-”  
  
Beomgyu snapped his fingers and materialized in front of Taehyun. The boy winced and tried to back away, but Beomgyu stopped him by locking his hands firmly on his waist. 

  
He stared straight into those brown eyes and spoke with absolute tone in his voice, “Forget everything you saw here.”  
  
Taehyun’s eyes turned red just like Beomgyu, and he stood around in a daze for a short moment before his eyes closed and his body went limp in Beomgyu’s arms.  
  
Beomgyu looked at the corpse. He would have to come back and get rid of it later. Right now, he had to make sure Taehyun was safe.  
  
Beomgyu gently picked up Taehyun bridal style and carried him back to his apartment. Beomgyu didn’t know how Taehyun found him, but if he had to guess it was because the man had screamed, and he was worried about Beomgyu’s safety.  
  
Taehyun was obviously in a rush when he ran out of his apartment, because his door was open ajar. Beomgyu shook his head and carried the man to his bed, placing him down with care. He made sure Taehyun was comfy before taking one last look at his peacefully sleeping expression.  
  
Beomgyu left his apartment and locked the door on the way out. He headed straight where he left the man’s corpse. Needless to say, when he got home that night Yeonjun scolded the hell out of him for killing somebody.  
  
Beomgyu only stared at him in a daze. He couldn’t bring himself to tell Yeonjun that he had hypnotized Taehyun into forgetting what he saw. He would definitely end up with a stake in his heart when he was trying to sleep. Scratch that, Yeonjun would stab him with a stake in public out of pure rage. 

  
  


The weekend had come and Beomgyu was hesitant to face Taehyun after he erased his memories of that encounter. 

He stayed home, refusing to leave his warm blanket. That was until Yeonjun kicked down his door, literally. 

Beomgyu threw his covers up and glared at him, screaming, "Stop fucking kicking down my door! At least fix it!"

Yeonjun winced and picked the door up, resting it against the door frame. He gave it a few pats before glaring at Beomgyu, crossing his arms, “You promised me that you were going to commit to going to college! Get up and go to class!”  
  
Beomgyu groaned and jumped off his bed. He glared at Yeonjun and yelled, “Fine! Now get out!”  
  
Yeonjun grinned and ran out of the room. Beomgyu headed to the restroom, freezing mid step when he realized why the older vampire was so eager to leave. Beomgyu screamed in frustration and yelled throughout the whole house, “FIX THE DOOR BEFORE YOU LEAVE DAMN IT!”

Beomgyu was stylishly late to class. He had already slept in for his class, so he decided to at least make himself look devilishly handsome. He swept his hand through his hair one more time, biting his bottom lip and looking himself up and down.  
  
He looked like a deity. 

A very handsome one at that. Beomgyu approved of his appearance before leaving the house, glaring at the door that was still unhinged. Looks like he was going to have to fix it himself once again. 

The sky was cloudy, and Beomgyu took a nice stroll to school. He checked his phone. The phone display told him that it was 12:30 a.m., which meant he was an hour late to class and there was another hour left.

Oh, and it was physics. 

…

  
Well… it’s not like Yeonjun was going to personally call the school to ask if he had attended class… right? 

Too bad, he was already at the college. Since he was already here he might as well willingly go to class and suffer for an hour to get an education he didn’t even need.

  
Beomgyu cursed out Yeonjun for signing him up for classes he didn’t even need and very difficult ones at that. He slid the door to his classroom open, not caring if he made any loud noise.  
  
All eyes were on him and Beomgyu pretended to be out of breath like he had run all the way here. He looked at his professor and pressed his palms together, apologizing profusely, “Sorry, professor! I slept in late.”  
  
Beomgyu ran his hand through his hair, combing his hair back with hooded eyes. Oh, he knew exactly what he was doing. Boys and girls alike were swooning over him. 

His professor coughed and excused him, “It’s fine. Just don’t be as loud as this time.” 

Beomgyu took a seat at the back where no one else was sitting. Of course, there was always one brave one out of the bunch.  
  
Beomgyu didn’t share this class with Taehyun, so he was rather bored. He was just minding his own business when a girl he didn’t recognize sat down next to him. 

Beomgyu didn’t shoo her away, but he didn’t give her attention either. She had a chance, but she didn’t seem to be taking. The girl was just sitting by him, blushing and staring at him every once in a while. 

  
Beomgyu yawned and leaned back in his chair, not even trying to hide the fact that he was scrolling on his phone. At this point, his professor didn’t even care anymore, and Beomgyu spent the rest of his class playing games on his phone.

Unfortunately for him, he checked his schedule and he actually had no classes with Taehyun today. However, he had the next two hours off and that was plenty of time to walk to Taehyun’s class and walk him to his next class.  
  
He whistled a cheerful tune and picked up his bag, a skip in his step as he headed to Taehyun’s classroom. When he arrived some of the students were just now beginning to file out of the classroom. 

  
Beomgyu patiently waited for his red haired cutie to come out while leaning against the wall. He earned a few looks and whispers, but Beomgyu knew it was because he looked good. He felt his ego inflate and giddily waited for Taehyun to come out.  
  
His eyes brightened at the sight of a messy looking mop of red hair. He bounced over to Taehyun, only to stop and frown at how tired the boy looked. 

Taehyun glanced at Beomgyu and sighed, rubbing the side of his skull in anguish. Beomgyu quickly walked over and asked in concern, “Hey, what’s wrong? Don’t feel good?”  
  
Taehyun shook his head and waved his concern away, “Don’t worry about me. I woke up on the wrong side of bed this morning, and now I have a throbbing headache that’s been making me suffer for two hours.”  
  
Beomgyu’s frown deepened, “You should be at home resting then.”  
  
Taehyun rolled his eyes, “And get caught up in catching up on what I missed? Please, I’d rather suffer.”  
  
Beomgyu sighed in defeat. He should have known. Taehyun was much too stubborn for his own good. Beomgyu wasn’t going to give up though, “Fine! But as soon as your last class ends I’m taking you home and making sure you stay nice and healthy!”  
  
Taehyun laughed loudly at that, “Wow. One date and you’re already starting to act like my boyfriend.”  
  
Beomgyu laughed lightheartedly and whispered, “Believe me. You don’t know how bad I want that spot in your life…” 

He shook his head and put on a bright smile, “Come on! I’ll walk you to your next class!”  
  
Taehyun groaned at the thought of it, “God, I hate my professor so much. Can’t I just skip?”

Beomgyu rolled his eyes, “What happened to not wanting to miss out on any school work. Come on, you say this but at the end of the day you’re going to end up regretting skipping out.”  
  
Taehyun pouted and stomped the floor in defeat. Beomgyu cooed at the action before grabbing his hand and dragging him along, “You’re going to be late if you keep this up Cherry!”  
  
Taehyun’s face turned red at the nickname, but he had no energy to keep arguing with Beomgyu. He let it slide, and Beomgyu made sure to keep this in mind.  
  


Once Beomgyu had dropped Taehyun off to his next class he headed for his own. There was a minute until the bell rang, but it’s okay. Beomgyu didn’t care about making it to class on time. They were lucky he even bothered showing up at all!  
  
The rest of the day passed like a blur. Beomgyu attended lectures and classes while walking Taehyun to all of his next ones. Their schedules clashed at one point, but Beomgyu had the audacity to leave his class in the middle of his professor’s lecture just to walk Taehyun to his next class.

  
Not like the younger would find out anyway. However, when he came back to his class his professor gave him a dirty look and asked him to stay after class ended. 

This just happened to be his last class for the day and Beomgyu was forced to sit down while his professor scolded and yelled at him. He let his mind wander and he snapped out of it when he heard his professor speak, “You are dismissed.”  
  
Beomgyu beamed and shot up from his seat, grabbing his bag and sprinting out of the room. According to his impeccable memory when it came to his precious little Cherry, Taehyun still had two more classes after his current one. 

  
Beomgyu hung around outside of Taehyun’s classroom until his class was released. Taehyun, now used to Beomgyu walking around, greeted him with a bright smile. Beomgyu smiled widely in return and asked, “Are you feeling any better?”  
  
Taehyun hummed and immediately latched onto Beomgyu’s arm, startling the boy a great bit, “A little. It’s definitely not as bad as this morning, but I still feel like I’m going to faint any second.”  
  
Beomgyu’s hold on Taehyun reflexively became more firm at the younger’s words. He cheekily said, “If you faint I’ll be there to catch you.” 

Taehyun rolled his eyes, “Beomgyu hyung stop flirting with me for one second of his life, failed.” 

Beomgyu pouted and exclaimed, “Hey! It’s not my fault you’re so cute!”  
  
Taehyun stuck his tongue out childishly, “I’m always cute! Your fault for not noticing earlier!”

The two continued lightheartedly arguing with each other the rest of the way to Taehyun’s next class. Beomgyu camped outside of his classroom, squatting against the opposite wall and scrolling through his phone again with a bored look on his face. 

The bell rang an hour and a half later. Beomgyu yawned and stood up, stretching his limbs. He almost hit a random student in the face but apologized quickly to them.  
  
He heard Taehyun giggle and looked over to see Taehyun hiding his laugh behind his hand. Taehyun walked over to him and smacked him on the shoulder playfully, “Watch your surroundings, silly. You almost hit the poor guy to the floor.”  
  
Beomgyu pouted, “Hey! I can control my strength very well!”  
  
He effectively shut up when Taehyun latched onto him and started leading him to his last class of the day. Beomgyu noticed how cold his future boyfriend’s body was and his eyebrows furrowed in worry.  
  
“Cherry, are you sure you don’t want to skip this class? You were lying to me earlier, weren’t you? When you told me that you were feeling slightly better.”  
  
Taehyun bit his lip and whispered quietly, “I just didn’t want you to worry. Don’t worry, I can handle one more class. This one is an important one too. I have a lab today in that class.”  
  
Beomgyu frowned at the human’s words, but he understood how important Taehyun’s education was to him. He wanted to respect the younger, so he didn’t say anything more to try to get the boy to go home already.

When Taehyun was through with his last class Beomgyu rushed out of the campus and towards his apartment. Taehyun was struggling to even walk and he looked so pale Beomgyu was panicking.

He stopped in front of Taehyun and squatted down on the floor, “Hop on my back. I’ll carry you home.”  
  


Taehyun was hesitant, “Hyung, I’m heavy-”  
  
Beomgyu’s voice was serious, “Trust me, Taehyun. I can handle it.”  
  
Taehyun gulped and nervously climbed onto Beomgyu’s back. Beomgyu calmly said, “Hold on to me tightly.”  
  
Taehyun slowly wrapped his arms around Beomgyu’s neck, feeling slightly shy. This seemed like something out of some k-drama or something.  
  
Only, Beomgyu ruined the atmosphere in the next moment by breaking off into a mad sprint. Taehyun screamed and held onto Beomgyu for dear life. Beomgyu on the other hand had the nerve to laugh.  
  
Oh, Taehyun was so going to kick his ass later. However, to his complete confusion and awe they were already in front of Taehyun’s apartment.  
  
Taehyun’s head was spinning and he asked, “W-What?”

He slid off of Beomgyu’s back and struggled with the lock of his apartment door. True to his word, he wasn’t feeling good when he woke up that morning. As soon as he woke up he had rushed to the bathroom to throw up.

  
Another odd thing was that after Beomgyu dropped him off at home yesterday after their date, Taehyun couldn't remember anything. There wasn’t even a faint memory, everything afterwards was blank. 

He figured it was just him being tired, but even so it was very rare for Taehyun to forget anything. Alas, he didn’t linger on the thought for long. He just wanted to jump into his blanket and fall asleep. Thank God it was the weekend. 

Beomgyu had disappeared into the kitchen, so Taehyun assumed he was going to make him some food or something. Taehyun grabbed his laptop from out of his bag and plugged it into the charge by his couch.  
  
He curled up on the couch and waited for Beomgyu to come back. He heard the door open and sighed. Looks like Beomgyu wasn’t actually going to cook him food. 

Of course, Taehyun, you got your hopes up once again. He shouldn’t have expected Beomgyu to take care of him. He just took Taehyun home out of obligation as a friend.  
  
The thought alone stung Taehyun a bit. 

He bitterly sighed and closed his eyes, eyebrows furrowing in frustration. He whispered quietly, not knowing that Beomgyu could hear him all the while, “Stupid… you should have been used to disappointment by now.”  
  


Hearing this from outside the apartment, Beomgyu was even more determined to go through with his plan. He hurried to the closest supermarket to Taehyun’s house.

  
Beomgyu had already called in advance to order some food for Taehyun, since the younger boy deserved decent food, and Beomgyu would not be able to provide if he was the one cooking it. Beomgyu spent lots of money buying snacks, drinks, medicine, blankets, and all the like.  
  
Just by stepping into Taehyun’s apartment he could tell how run down it was. It probably didn’t even have proper air conditioning or heaters. After his shopping spree at the supermarket he headed to the chinese takeout place he ordered from and paid and picked up his order. 

  
His arms full of bags, and his heart full, Beomgyu hurried back to Taehyun’s house, prepared to make the human’s day one of the best ones he ever experienced. 

Beomgyu opened Taehyun’s door awkwardly and when he stepped inside Taehyun was seated on the couch, blankly staring up at the ceiling with his eyes wide open.  
  
Taehyun startled at the sound of the door opening but visibly relaxed when he saw it was just Beomgyu. The atmosphere was heavy with silence and Taehyun had a frown on his face. Then, they spoke at the same time.  
  
“Taehyunnie~ ready for our second date?” 

“Why did you come back?”

Taehyun’s face exploded into color and he stuttered, “W-What?!”  
  


Beomgyu kicked the door closed and placed all his bags on the table in front of Taehyun’s couch. Beomgyu started rambling as he took everything out of the bags, “I know you told me you wanted a picnic in the forest for our second date, but I wanted to do something to make your day better! Granted, it was a little impromptu, but I thought hard about it!”  
  
Taehyun’s breath caught in his throat and he felt his nose burn and eyes water. Oh God, he was about to cry. Beomgyu seemed to notice even though he wasn’t facing Taehyun, and he turned around with a soft smile on his face.  
  
Beomgyu sat down on the couch next to Taehyun who was curled up and pressed against the opposite end of the couch, as far away from Beomgyu as possible. 

Taehyun choked on his sobs as the tears fell down and Beomgyu took that as his cue to pull the younger boy into his arms. Taehyun’s voice was muffled in Beomgyu’s chest, “I-I don’t deserve this.”  
  
Beomgyu’s heart fell and he shook his head, “You deserve everything, and I want to give you that everything if you let me.”  
  
Taehyun’s hand trembled as it locked with Beomgyu’s. Taehyun didn’t say anything, and he didn’t have to say anything. Beomgyu already understood. It was a yes.  
  
After Taehyun and Beomgyu had both calmed down things became much more cheerful. The two dug into the takeout that Beomgyu ordered and Taehyun put a move on his laptop for them to watch in the background.  
  
Beomgyu’s nose scrunched in distaste at the movie they were watching. He hadn’t paid attention for a good while of the movie, so he didn’t catch the movie’s name.  
  
“This is so inaccurate. Vampires don’t sparkle in the sun! How does this town even stay cloudy all the time?!”

Taehyun rolled his eyes and retorted, “Why are you being so serious about this? Beomgyu, it’s just a movie.”  
  
Yup, they dropped all the honorifics a long time ago. Taehyun and Beomgyu were pressed against each other, bodies close and touching. Beomgyu’s body had warmed up to Taehyun’s a long time ago and he had to say, it was a pleasant feeling. 

Beomgyu had taken it to himself to wrap a fuzzy, pink blanket over the two of them for maximum warmth. They had discarded all the takeout after finishing them and there were scattered chip bags around them and the couch.  
  
Beomgyu had his arm wrapped around Taehyun’s waist and he was leaning onto Taehyun’s shoulder, snacking and watching the movie all the while. Taehyun giggled and shoved Beomgyu’s hand off his waist.  
  
Beomgyu pouted and was about to complain but that idea was completely thrown out the window when he felt a warm hand interlock with him. Beomgyu buried his face into Taehyun’s shoulder and whined, “God, you’re so cute.”  
  
Taehyun snorted and teased him back, “Wasn’t this plain as day when you decided to court me?”  
  
Beomgyu huffed in annoyance. He refused to say anything else and decided to solely focus on cuddling with his now boyfriend (?). They could discuss it in the morning after they both were more clear minded. 

The movie finished and Taehyun yawned, shoving Beomgyu off his shoulder. He headed to his room and closed the door, leaving behind a very confused Beomgyu.  
  
Beomgyu grabbed the blanket with a heavy sigh, “Looks like I’m taking the couch tonight…”  
  
He settled down on the couch, his feet resting on the couch arm. A few minutes passed and the door to Taehyun’s opened to reveal an angry looking kitty. At least, that’s what it looked like to Beomgyu.

Taehyun snapped at him, “What are you doing? Aren’t you going to join me?”  
  
Beomgyu jumped up like an overly excited dog, and he rushed over to Taehyun’s side. He barrelled through the door and jumped on the bed, hearing it creak underneath him. 

It was kind of small, so it was going to be a tight fit but that was even better. Ever since Beomgyu met Taehyun, for once in his life he craved warmth. He rolled to the edge of the bed and laid on his side, propping himself up with his elbow. 

He patted the other side of the bed, and despite being somewhat rushed earlier Taehyun was shy as he climbed underneath the covers. Taehyun covered himself completely with the blanket, but Beomgyu threw it off and wrapped his arms around Taehyun like a koala. 

Taehyun squeaked and Beomgyu quietly shushed him, “One of us is going to fall off the bed if we don’t huddle close. Just give into me, Taehyun. You know I’m right.”  
  


Taehyun remained silent, and Beomgyu took that action as a silent surrender from the younger. Beomgyu smiled at the thought that for tonight, Taehyun was in his arms. 

  
  


That morning, they talked about the current status of their relationship. Taehyun was unsure. He wanted to take it slow, but Beomgyu was putting up a fight.  
  
“We’ve already held hands, I’ve stayed the night at your apartment, I’ve walked you to class and home, I took care of you while you were sick.”  
  
Taehyun bit his lip, but Beomgyu continued, “I respect your decision if you want to take it slow, but I can’t wait forever. Taehyun, you’re really smart, so I know you know. You know I like you and that I want to be more than just friends.”  
  
Beomgyu’s voice became quieter as he continued, “And… I have a feeling that you want to too. My question to you is, what is holding you back? You mean the world to me, but what do I mean to you?”  
  
Taehyun froze and he fidgeted with the hem of his clothes. He whispered quietly, "Myself. I feel like I'm always a bother to you. I get sick easily, I have anger issues which aren't cute at all, I get moody all the time. I just think you'll get sick and tired of me. That's my only fear."

His voice became more firm and stronger as he continued, "And you, Beomgyu, lit up my whole world when we met. You were one of the first people in my life to actually give a damn about me. Before I knew it I stopped seeing as a friend, but rather something much more."

Taehyun’s hands clenched and his eyes focused on his feet, "If I say yes, how long will we last? It'll only hurt us more when we separate."

Beomgyu’s eyes softened, "Hyun, I don't care about your faults. I'll be there to take care of you when you're sick, trust me when you're angry you're adorable, and I can cure your moodiness in just a few seconds! Don't say that. I love you the way you are and nothing will change that. We can work it out. No relationships are ever smooth sailing, right?"

Taehyun remained silent and he exhaled a shaky breath before returning his gaze to Beomgyu's eyes. It was electrifying. Taehyun’s eyes told him everything he needed to know.

Taehyun wanted to take the leap but was scared of the consequences. Taehyun calmly said, "One week. I'll give you my answer in a week. Please give me space to think."

Beomgyu didn't want to leave Taehyun alone, but he wanted to respect the younger's decision. This wasn't Beomgyu's decision to make. In the end, the decision would be determined by Taehyun.

Beomgyu's face visibly fell but he strained a smile, "I see… I guess I'll see you next week then?"

Taehyun responded with no expression on his face. His eyes looked completely devoid of emotion, and Beomgyu hated that look, "Yeah."

Beomgyu left Taehyun's apartment, not before reminding him to eat properly and get some rest. His walk home was silent.

When he got home Yeonjun had a worried look on his face. Beomgyu was already in a foul mood, and Yeonjun decided it was best to give him some space after seeing the look on his face.

That night, Beomgyu laid on his bed and stared at the window at the night sky with his hands clasped over his stomach. 

It was empty.

  
  


Beomgyu forced himself to go to school. What an unfortunate turn of events for him to have his very first class of the day be with Taehyun. 

The two of them would usually sit next to each other. Everyone knew that. 

All of their classmates were taken aback when Beomgyu and Taehyun decided to not sit next to each other today. They even chose to sit at the very opposite ends of the classroom. They couldn’t even look at each other.  
  
It was plain as day that the two had some type of disagreement or fight, and some people decided to take advantage of that.

The same girl that sat down next to him the other day had moved quickly from her seat to the one beside Beomgyu’s. Beomgyu paid no attention to her, but she kept desperately trying to grab his attention.  
  
He scrolled mindlessly on his phone, freezing when he felt something touch his leg. He turned to face the girl with a harsh glare, but she didn’t seem to be fazed by his gaze at all. 

He scrunched his nose in disgust and slapped her hand away. She yelped, but Beomgyu didn’t give her any more attention. That’s all she was. An attention seeker. 

Alas, the girl seemed to become more confident after the rejection. She kept trying to talk to him. It was a sad sight really. She was basically talking to herself.  
  
He tensed as he felt a pair of eyes on him, and he turned around, locking eyes with Taehyun who immediately looked away, a frown on his face. Beomgyu sighed and plugged his earbuds into his phone. He rested his head on the desk, deciding to get some sleep. 

  
  


Beomgyu felt a tap on his shoulder. He frowned and swatted the hand away. He heard someone sigh before he felt something warm get lowered onto his shoulders. 

Beomgyu’s eyebrows furrowed and he opened his eyes, but whoever woke him up had already begun to walk away. Beomgyu sat up and stretched his limbs. He looked at his shoulder and saw the object that was lowered onto him was a jean jacket.  
  
A very familiar looking one if he had to add. 

Beomgyu jumped to his feet, but Taehyun was already gone. Beomgyu frowned, “Why do you do these things if you’re just going to reject me anyways?”  
  
Beomgyu stood planted on the spot for a good while until the next class started filing in. He frowned in annoyance and picked up his bag, heading to his next class.

For the rest of the day, everyone avoided Beomgyu. I mean, who would? Not when the usual trigger happy boy had a permanent frown and angry expression glued to his face.

  
Beomgyu could feel the stress and anger getting to him. God, he needed to drink. His eyes trailed to the girl that was trying to get with him earlier. She was staring at him and quickly looked away when they locked eyes with a blush on her face.

His eyes became red and he smirked. Beomgyu knew exactly what he was going to do to quench his anger. 

  
  


“You did it again, didn’t you?”  
  
Beomgyu ignored the older’s question, already knowing what he was talking about. He only hummed and turned the page of the book he was reading, “If you want to know so badly, she is still alive. I just drank until I was full and dropped her off at the front of the hospital. I didn’t kill anyone this time.”  
  
Yeonjun sighed, pinching the space between his brows, “You’re insufferable.”  
  
Beomgyu licked his lips, the taste of fresh blood still lingering on his taste buds, “What humans don’t know won’t kill them.” 

  
Yeonjun rolled his eyes, “But you certainly will. Beomgyu, I’m being serious. If you plan on getting with Taehyun you have to learn to control your urges. It’s going to get messy in the future if you can’t learn to control your bloodthirst.”  
  
Somewhere deep down Beomgyu knew the older was right, but he was also stubborn. He glared at the older male, “Please, kindly fuck off of my relationships.”  
  
Yeonjun’s frown deepened and he returned the glared, “Listen here, Beomgyu. I don’t know how many times I’ve had to warn you, but I’ll tell you again. Taehyun is not like those other humans. He was born weak. Have you ever thought about the consequences if you were to use your powers on him? Beomgyu, you could end up killing if you aren’t careful.”

Beomgyu didn’t say anything in response, and Yeonjun took that as his cue to leave. He closed the door to his room quietly, not wanting to argue with the other vampire any more.  
  
Yeonjun’s words weighed heavily on Beomgyu though. He felt immense guilt now that he figured Yeonjun’s words made sense. After he wiped Taehyun’s memories the first time the boy became very sick.  
  
He bit the nail of his thought in worry. If he kept wiping Taehyun’s memories, would there be an ultimate effect?  
  
Beomgyu pulled at his hair and screamed in frustration. What was the right choice?! 

  
  


Before he knew it, the end of the week came, and with it came Beomgyu’s high levels of anxiety. He had given Taehyun plenty of space, and sometimes he would catch the younger staring at him longingly. (?)

No matter if this confrontation ended with him having a boyfriend or a broken heart, Beomgyu was going to see it through the end. If Taehyun didn’t want him, he would disappear from his life. Maybe move to a different country or city, who knows?

Anyways, back to the present where Beomgyu was currently freaking out from one single text Taehyun had sent him. It was a simple one. He shouldn’t have been so affected.

  
That is, if it wasn’t a text detailing a meet up to discuss their… relationship. Beomgyu screamed into his phone, “HOLY SHIT! What the fuck am I supposed to do, Yeonjun?!”  
  
“That’s hyung to you, brat! And what are you waiting for? Go meet him! He’s not going to wait for you forever, Gyu!”  
  


Beomgyu froze, “You’re right! Talk to you later! Well, depending on if I get rejected or not.”  
  
He ended the call and quickly ran to the location Taehyun had sent, arriving in no time due to his inhuman speed. From a distance, Beomgyu saw Taehyun sitting alone on a bench. 

And God, Beomgyu missed the sight of the boy. He looked so ethereal sitting there on the bench, the beams of the sun lighting up and reflecting off the boy’s skin, his gentle gaze as he stared at the flowers brushing against the strong winds. 

Beomgyu was entranced and approached the boy from behind. Taehyun must have heard him, because he turned around and locked eyes with Beomgyu. Taehyun patted the seat next to him on the bench.

Beomgyu sat down next to him without much fight. They didn’t speak for a long while, both of them too busy with their own thoughts. Beomgyu took a deep breath. He had prepared himself for this the whole week.  
  
“I know you’re going to reject me-”  
  
“Yes.”  
  


Beomgyu blinked before his jaw dropped, and he shook Taehyun by the shoulders, “Really?! You’re not joking around with me, right?!”  
  
Taehyun giggled and shook his head. Beomgyu let out a loud gasp and leaned in to tightly hug Taehyun. 

He kissed Taehyun all over his face, except for his lips, “Gosh! You just made me the happiest human ever!”  
  
Taehyun pushed his face away with a light laugh. He rolled his eyes, and Beomgyu really did miss this, "Don't make me regret this now."

Beomgyu shook his head ferociously. He pulled Taehyun up from the bench and dragged him somewhere, “Come on! Let’s go on a date to celebrate!”  
  
Taehyun rolled his eyes affectionately at the action. He let Beomgyud drag him around. Beomgyu honestly wasn’t expecting Taehyun to say yes, so he had nothing planned. He had to find something real quick that wasn’t that horrible of a choice for a third date.  
  
His eyes widened when he saw a store across the street that looked cute. He pointed at it and asked Taehyun with a bright expression, “Want to go eat there?”  
  
Taehyun looked at it and sighed, waving him off, “Okay, fine. It looks very unhealthy, but we can go anyway.”  
  


Beomgyu grinned and happily dragged Taehyun to their destination. It was some type of diner that was retro styled, and it looked clean inside. He brought Taehyun inside and they were sat down by a guy on a pair of roller skates.  
  
Taehyun seemed to enjoy the vibe of the place and he hummed, satisfied. Beomgyu let out an internal sigh of relief, he was really lucking out with these last minute ideas.

Beomgyu ordered some over the top chocolate milkshake that had four adjectives in its name. Taehyun ordered a basket of fries and water. Beomgyu pouted, “You’re not going to get anything else? Come on, Hyun! Try something new!”  
  
Taehyun hummed and took a sip out of his water, a mischievous look on his face. He rested his elbow on the table and rested his chin on his hand, staring at Beomgyu with a teasing look in his eyes, “Why? Aren’t we sharing?”  
  
Beomgyu tilted his head, “But I’m paying? Why don’t you buy something else while we’re here? Come on, I want to spoil my boyfriend!”  
  
Beomgyu grinned evilly behind his hand. It’s not like he was going to run out of money anytime soon, and if he did he would steal Yeonjun’s credit card. The older vampire never left the house in his free time anyway. 

Taehyun sighed in defeat, pouting and slouching in his seat. The waiter chose that time to come back with their basket of fries, and Taehyun asked for a refill of water. Taehyun grabbed a fork and shoved most of the fries to one side of the basket and proceeded to grab a bottle of ketchup and pour some ketchup into that spot for him to dip.  
  
Beomgyu reached for a fry with his hand, but Taehyun slapped his hand with a glare on his face. He hissed, “These are mine. You can wait for your milkshake. I don’t want it anymore.”  
  
Beomgyu gulped, feeling somewhat intimidated at the younger male. He was very confused. He just wanted a french fry! Why was Taehyun so angry over a potato?!  
  
Beomgyu watched silently as Taehyun brooded over something internally as he ate ALL of his fries. Shortly after, Beomgyu’s milkshake arrived and he started drinking it. True to his word, Taehyun stubbornly didn’t ask to try it. Beomgyu even attempted to offer him to try it, but the boy hissed at him like a defensive cat. 

Seriously, what was his problem?!  
  
Beomgyu paid for their short meal, and the two left the diner. As soon as they were outside, Taehyun linked arms with Beomgyu and huddled to his side. He heard the human ask, “Can we stop by the market? I need to restock my ramen stash.”

Beomgyu clicked his tongue, “Hyun, you should be eating healthier stuff.”  
  
Taehyun rolled his eyes, “I’ll eat whatever the hell I want. A little ramen never hurt my immune system that much.”  
  
It was seriously pointless arguing with the younger boy. He was stubborn to a fault, and Beomgyu had already agreed to spoil his new lover to the maximum. They headed to the nearest grocery store and bought two bags worth of cup noodles.

  
Beomgyu grumbled, “How can you survive off this and still have a functional body…?”

  
If Taehyun heard him, he remained silent. Beomgyu wrapped his arm around Taehyun’s shoulder and decided to be annoying, “Can I spend the night at yours?”  
  
Taehyun shook his head adamantly, “The weight from both of us almost broke my bed frame so not.”  
  
Beomgyu hummed and continued pressing the matter, “Then do you want to spend the night at my house?”

Again, he was rejected with a giggle from the younger, “Why are you so clingy? It’s only our first day of dating. Besides, I have a quiz that I need to study for next week, and I need to maintain that scholarship.”  
  
Beomgyu pouted, “What if I sleep on the couch and sneak into your bed while you’re asleep?”  
  
Taehyun scrunched his nose, “That’s creepy, weirdo. I promise we can go on dates some other time. My main focus right now is studying.”  
  
Beomgyu pouted, “No time for the boyfriend? Oh, how cruel, Kang Taehyun.”  
  
Taehyun smacked him and suddenly Beomgyu wished time could stop. They were already at Taehyun’s apartment and when the younger tried to remove his arm from Beomgyu’s, the older held him even tighter.  
  
He looked distraught, and Taehyun’s eyes softened. Taehyun leaned closer and pressed a chaste kiss on Beomgyu’s lips, catching him off guard.  
  
Taehyun’s face was red, but to Beomgyu, it only made the younger seem even more ethereal. The younger wasn’t the least bit shy and he intertwined his fingers with Beomgyu’s, “Don’t be sad. You’ll make me sad. I promise there will be plenty of dates in the future, but now I need to get used to the idea of having a boyfriend. You’re my first, you know?”  
  
That detail surprised Beomgyu greatly but made him ecstatic. His face lit up and his little fang unconsciously popped out due to his lack of control in his emotions, “Really?! I’m your first?!”  
  
Taehyun’s face turned even redder and he smacked Beomgyu on the chest light, “S-Shut up, idiot! Yes, you’re my first!”  
  
Beomgyu grinned brightly and he hugged Taehyun tightly, kissing him firmly on the lips. Taehyun melted into him, and he didn't want to let go either. Taehyun sighed and asked Beomgyu while swinging their hands, “I change my mind. Stay with me tonight?”  
  
Beomgyu smiled gently, “I’d spend the night with you everyday if you only asked for it.”  
  
Taehyun remained silent, but he gently grabbed Beomgyu’s hand, tugging him along in the direction of his apartment.  
  
Haha, take that suckers! At the end of the day if you’re stubborn enough you get what you want!

  
  


Beomgyu and Taehyun’s relationship involved making time around Taehyun’s busy schedule. Since Taehyun was a scholarship student he spent a lot of time studying for his courses. Beomgyu would tag along with him in the library, and they would study together.  
  
Taehyun would teach Beomgyu some of the lessons, and it served like a review for Taehyun, so it was a win-win situation. Although that never stopped Beomgyu from sneaking kisses on their library dates. 

At the beginning, Taehyun was shy and would always blush whenever they touched accidentally or on purpose. But as they spent more time together he found himself comfortable with all the little touches, and if Beomgyu was lucky Taehyun was the one to engage with physical contact. 

The first time Taehyun stayed over at Beomgyu’s house was a handful. To be honest, Beomgyu decided to take the blame for this. That didn’t stop him from being salty over it anyways. He was the one who forgot to inform Yeonjun that Taehyun was staying the night. 

Which resulted in Taehyun spending time with the doctor instead of his boyfriend who was sitting on the couch, glaring at them from where they were laughing at something Yeonjun said at the dining table.  
  
Taehyun shivered as he felt eyes on him and turned around to see Beomgyu staring at him with a blank look on his face. Taehyun softly smiled and closed his eyes, sighing. He turned to Yeonjun and explained, “Sorry, hyung. My boyfriend is getting sulky, because I’m not paying any attention to him.”  
  


Yeonjun glanced at Beomgyu who instantly glared at him when they met eyes. Yeonjun rolled his eyes and left to head to his room, “Ah… young love.”  
  
Taehyun blushed at his words, but Yeonjun had already disappeared into the darkness of his room. Taehyun walked over to the couch and sat down next to Beomgyu. Beomgyu didn’t say anything. He didn’t move a single centimeter.

Taehyun sighed and patted his lap. Beomgyu immediately reacted and laid down on the couch, resting his head on Taehyun’s lap. He had a pout on his face, and Taehyun smiled down at him, giggling. He carded his fingers through Beomgyu’s hair, cooing at him, “Are you jealous?”  
  


Beomgyu turned on his side, refusing to look Taehyun in the eyes, “No.”  
  
Taehyun rolled his eyes, “You’re lying. I only have you in my eyes, Gyu.”  
  
Beomgyu stayed silent for a while, and Taehyun actually began to worry. That was until the vampire sat up and hugged Taehyun’s side, scooching closer to him.  
  
He said, “Good. You don’t need to look at that stinky Yeonjun hyung.”  
  
Taehyun snorted at the name, scolding Beomgyu, “Hey! He’s your hyung too!”  
  
Beomgyu snarled, “He stopped being my hyung when he took all your attention away from me. This was supposed to be a me and you day!”  
  
Taehyun sighed and leaned over to kiss Beomgyu on the cheek, “It can still be a me and you day. Now stop complaining and let’s continue watching the next movie of Twilight.”  
  


Of course, a relationship was never perfect. 

Beomgyu had noticed Taehyun had been looking gloomy and extra stressed these past few days. He looked like a rubber band that was being stretched to the point of snapping. Beomgyu knew he needed space, but he was worried about the boy.  
  
He looked like he hadn’t slept or eaten in a long time. It was that time of the year for finals, and the boy was reasonably stressed out of his mind. Beomgyu, however, wanted to make sure the boy stayed healthy.  
  
“Tyun, do you want to go on a date afterschool? You look stressed.”

Taehyun let out a heavy sigh and he frowned, “Sorry, I’m a little busy right now.”  
  
Beomgyu felt his mood sour, “Taehyun, when was the last time you slept or ate? You look like a mess.”  
  
Taehyun glared at him, hands clenching into fists, “Beomgyu. Seriously, I’m fine. Now can you please let me just study in peace?”  
  
Beomgyu glared back, “Is it so wrong to worry about my boyfriend? How can you expect to pay attention in class or properly study if you’re malnourished or on the brink of fainting?”  
  
And then, the rubber band snapped.  
  
“And what do you know?! I’m here on a scholarship, Gyu! I’m not like you who can afford to go to whatever college they want! I have nothing, don’t you understand?! I have nothing…”  
  
Taehyun dropped his pencil and kept his head lowered, bringing his hands up to wipe away the tears that were just now beginning to fall. Beomgyu remained silent for a short while before wrapping his arms around Taehyun and whispering into his ear, “There, there… just let it out, Tyun. Don’t hold in your feelings any longer. You will always have me.”  
  


But despite their differences, they would make it work.

Taehyun had silently cried into Beomgyu’s chest for a few minutes. Even when his true feelings were exposed, he didn’t want to appear weak to anyone, and Beomgyu loved that about Taehyun. 

  
  


And of course, both of them were happiest when with each other.

Taehyun rested his head on Beomgyu’s shoulder, hands intertwined between the two of them as they stared at the setting sun over the beach. The two were on a date for their first anniversary as a couple.  
  
Beomgyu had planned this out meticulously. He even got Hueningkai and Yeonjun in on the plan. Under the disguise of a roadside trip, the group headed out to the countryside with their main focus on the beach.  
  
They played around for a while, but when the afternoon came around, Beomgyu had taken Taehyun up one of the mountains to watch the sun set. He even brought them snacks and refreshments.  
  
Taehyun probably didn’t notice, but the snacks Beomgyu chose were the same ones he bought Taehyun when the younger was sick.

“Can you believe it’s already been a year? I can’t believe we’ve been together for so long even though I can’t stand your lame ass.”  
  
Beomgyu was plenty used to the younger’s lighthearted remarks and he snorted, “You still love me, so who’s the lame one?”  
  


Taehyun shut up at that, and Beomgyu had the nerve to laugh. But who cared? There was nothing more important to the two than each other in that moment.

  
  


And then disaster struck. 

Taehyun had been antsy for a few days now, and whenever they were together he always seemed to be nervously looking back.

Beomgyu was concerned. Even now as they were walking home, Taehyun was quiet and constantly looking around.

Beomgyu stopped walking, causing Taehyun to bump into him from behind. Beomyu turned around with a frown, "Babe, what's wrong?"

Taehyun gulped and quickly looked around before dragging him to the nearest store which just so happened to be the supermarket. 

Taehyun only stopped when they were at the fruits and vegetables section. He leaned in and whispered into Beomgyu’s ear, "Do you think vampires are real?"

Beomgyu froze but quickly regained his composure. He snorted, "What? Where did you get that crazy idea from, Tyun?"

Taehyun bit his lip and shook his head, clenching his hands into fists, "A few days ago I was walking home, and I saw someone in an alleyway calling for help. I walked over to help them, but I saw that they were bleeding with two holes in his neck."  
  


Taehyun’s voice shook with the rest of body as he continued, "I tried to call for help, but then someone came from behind and slammed into a wall. The man told me that he was a vampire and that if I told anyone what happened today he would come after me."

Beomgyu’s eyes turned red. Some lowly vampire was threatening his Taehyun? There was no way he was going to let Taehyun live his life in fear because of this vermin. 

Beomgyu made a plan in his mind, smiling sinisterly at the thought. Yes… everything would be better if he just rid that vampire from this world. 

"I-I was so scared, Gyu. He could've killed me, a-and-"

Beomgyu drew Taehyun into a tight hug, cooing at his adorableness. He patted Taehyun on the head, pushing his head into his neck to hide the cold and calculating gaze he had on his face. 

Looks like he was going to have to do some dirty work.

He finally found his chance a week later. Beomgyu had been stalking Taehyun everywhere for the past few days now, even skipping class to do so.

When Yeonjun found out he was initially against the idea until he saw how serious Beomgyu’s face was.  
  


Beomgyu completely masked his presence, almost like an assassin. Whoever this vampire was, he was meticulous in his actions, but no one could keep up their act forever. 

And one day, the vampire slipped up. Taehyun had a pout on his face, Beomgyu had just told him he couldn't walk him home today. The older male never turned him down! And he had a night class today, so it was especially dark out. He was freaking scared, okay?!

Unbeknownst to him, there were two supernatural beings following him. One with the intent to harm, and the other with the intent to protect.

Beomgyu took a path around and waited in an alleyway that was up ahead in Taehyun’s path to his apartment. He walked this path everyday, so he had the whole area mapped out in his head. He could picture every nook and cranny in his head. 

After Taehyun passed him up, the other vampire would take approximately fifteen seconds to pass the same alley. That would be Beomgyu’s time to attack.  
  
He waited patiently, like a hunter hunting its prey. He watched from behind his hiding spot as Taehyun walked past the alley he was waiting in. It was only a matter of time now.  
  
Sure enough, a few seconds after Taehyun walked past he saw the other vampire slowly walking past. Just the sight of him made his eyes turn red.  
  
He yanked the man by his shirt and pulled him into the alleyway, causing a loud bang as he slammed the man into the wall, creating a crack in the wall. Oops, he was too blinded by rage to care.

The man gasped, but Beomgyu could tell he was one of his kind. He could tell by the smell of this man alone that he was a vampire, and also because no normal human would still be awake after getting slammed into the wall at the force in which Beomgyu used for the other vampire. 

The man gasped for air. Contrary to popular belief, yes, vampires needed to breathe. Sure, they could survive without it, but it was extremely uncomfortable to stop breathing. Imagine if you were suffocating for hours straight. That’s what it felt like.

“P-Please, have mercy on m-me.”  
  
Beomgyu smiled softly at the male. He was smiling gently like an angel, but his blood red eyes told a different story. He leaned in to whisper in the vampire’s ear, “Sorry, buddy. You messed with what’s mine, and you’re a damn fool if you think I’ll let you get away with it. It was fine being a vampire while it lasted, huh?”  
  
And with that, Beomgyu grabbed the man’s head and ripped it off clean. Blood splattered over the walls and his clothes and face after he decapitated the man. He pouted and wiped the blood that splattered on his face.

“Aw, man. These were my favorite clothes too! Tsk, I should’ve worn the ones that made it easy to wash blood out of!”

He heard someone walk around the corner and into the alley, “Are you-”  
  
Beomgyu’s cold, blood red eyes met Taehyun’s and he smiled at him, waving him with the hand that wasn’t holding the decapitated head of the older vampire.  
  
He grinned, “Taehyunnie, I got rid of the pest for you! You’re safe now.”  
  
Taehyun’s eyes flickered between Beomgyu and the decapitated vampire whose headless body was now leaning against the walls of the alleyway. He looked at Beomgyu with fear in his eyes and his breathing started to stagger.

  
He clenched his hands around his heart, and Beomgyu dropped the man’s hand, walking closer to Taehyun. He whispered quietly, “Forget everything you saw here Hyunnie. It’s better for the both of us.”  
  
He felt Taehyun’s breathing calm down and when he looked at the boy he was fast asleep in Beomgyu’s arms. He looked between the corpse and Taehyun and sighed. He rested Taehyun against the walls of the alley. He felt kind of bad, because it was dirty. 

Beomgyu left and soon came back after stealing a can of gasoline and a lighter. Beomgyu hummed as he splashed gasoline all over the corpse in the alleyway. He threw the head with the corpse and lighted the lighter, smiling at the sight.  
  
He threw the lighter on the gasoline with a sick smile on his face, “Now you definitely won’t be coming back.”  
  
Beomgyu picked up Taehyun and brought him back to his apartment, changing his clothes and tucking him into his bed. Beomgyu cooed at the sight of his adorable, sleeping boyfriend and changed his clothes, ridding of the bloody ones. 

After making sure he was nice and clean and there was not a speck of blood left on his body he hopped into bed with Taehyun, wrapping his arms around the boy with a fond smile on his face.

Beomgyu woke up to a burning sensation against his body. He hissed and opened his eyes. His eyes opened in shock seeing Taehyun’s face contorted in pain. His body was burning up.

  
Taehyun looked at him and tried to speak, but only gasps were coming out. Beomgyu rushed for his phone and called up Yeonjun’s number.

When the older picked up he immediately heard a yawn, “What’s up-”  
  
“Taehyun needs help!”  
  
Yeonjun quickly responded, “Bring him to the hospital right now. I swear to God Beomgyu-”  
  
Beomgyu ended the call and picked up Taehyun in his arms and ran to the hospital, not even caring if he used his vampire speed to run there. He burst in through the doors, and Yeonjun was waiting for him there. 

Yeonjun was quick to act. He ordered Hueningkai, “Kai, bring Taehyun to an unoccupied room. I’m going to get the medicine.”  
  


Beomgyu opened his mouth, but Yeonjun quickly shut him up with a glare, “You stay here. We’re going to have a long talk later about this.”  
  
Beomgyu gulped but listened to him anyway. His leg was shaking the whole time he was waiting for Yeonjun to come back in the lobby. Hell, at this point he was hoping for anyone to come out of that room. 

  
It was hours before an exhausted looking Hueningkai came back into the lobby. He was clearly spent, and he immediately started walking to Beomgyu with a strained smile.  
  
“Good news or bad news?”  
  
Beomgyu gulped, “Good news.”  
  
Hueningkai said, “Taehyun is in good condition. The bad news is that Dr. Choi wants to see you, and he looks absolutely furious. Good luck Beomgyu hyung.”

Beomgyu knew this was going to happen eventually, and honestly he wasn’t sure if he would take one step out of this hospital alive. He found the room where Taehyun was staying after asking a nurse, and he knocked on the door lightly.

He heard someone say, “Come in.”  
  
Beomgyu took a deep breath and opened the door, stepping inside and closing it lightly. Yeonjun was seated next to Taehyun’s bed, and Beomgyu’s heart sank at the sight of all the wires attached to the younger boy.

Yeonjun was scarily calm and that was the sign that he was absolutely furious with Beomgyu. Yeonjun’s voice was dripping with malice, “I warned you about this. Don’t even try to lie to me, this wasn’t your first time erasing his memories, was it?”  
  
There was no point hiding anything anymore, so Beomgyu was honest, “...this is the second time.”  
  
Yeonjun inhaled deeply, “And I’m guessing the first time you did it, Taehyun became sick?”  
  
Beomgyu silently nodded. Yeonjun’s frown deepened, “I honestly want to fucking stab a stake through your heart and burn your body, but congrats, cosider yourself lucky. Taehyun might actually die if his memories are erased again.”  
  
Beomgyu’s face paled, “No!”  
  
Yeonjun growled, “So don’t fucking do it anymore! If you actually have the galls to pull shit like this I will go through with my threat now that Taehyun would no longer be holding me back. I’m serious Beomgyu, don’t fuck this chance up. You already almost lost him once, would you be willing to risk it again just for the sake of some blood?”  
  
Beomgyu stayed silent, and his hand clenched into fists, “...I won’t do it again. I’m not going to put his life in risk again.”

Yeonjun looked satisfied with that answer, “Good. Don’t worry, I’ll be the last face you see if anything happens to my son.”  
  
Beomgyu was left flabbergasted at Yeonjun’s words, but the threat lay heavy in his heart. This time, no more using his powers because of his own selfishness.

A year passed and Beomgyu treated Taehyun better than ever. He made sure to always look out for his health, and he made sure to be extra careful about his bloodthirstiness. He hated the blood bags, but he gulped it down just so he wouldn't be tempted to draw from Taehyun.

He became even more clingier and in return Taehyun was ten times more clingy. Especially when it was just the two of them. However, sometimes he hated how Taehyun was so clingy. 

  
The two would be innocently cuddling and in the next moment he was leaning down to ask Taehyun a question when his eyes would unconsciously trail to Taehyun’s neck. It was just so… tempting. He found it harder to control himself. 

And sometimes, we give into temptation. They were cuddling when Beomgyu’s nudged Taehyun’s neck with his nose, inhaling his scent. Taehyun giggled at the feeling and he pushed Beomgyu with his elbow, “Gyu, stop that!”  
  
Beomgyu stayed silent as he pushed Taehyun down on the bed, caging him in between his arms. His eyes were blank as he kissed Taehyun’s neck lightly. Taehyun shivered but wrapped his arms around Beomgyu’s neck.

He closed his eyes and whispered, “You can bite me.”  
  
Beomgyu’s eyes widened and he immediately pulled himself away from Taehyun. Taehyun sat up and giggled at Beomgyu’s reaction. Beomgyu was utterly confused, “W-What, how-”  
  
Taehyun rolled his eyes, “It wasn’t hard to figure out. Gyu, you and Yeonjun hyung’s fridge is literally filled with nothing but blood bags. I also took into account that you and Yeonjun hyung live together, and I’ve known him since I was a little kid. He’s never aged, and I can clearly remember he used to tell me he was hundreds of years old. I’m not that dumb, Gyu.”  
  
Taehyun’s eyes dropped to his lap, and he bit his lip, “And… there’s areas of my memories that are gone. Beomgyu, what did you want me to forget? I don’t even care that you’re a vampire, I’m just hurt that you didn’t trust me enough to tell me and that you would rather erase my memories than have me forget.”  
  
Beomgyu frowned, not sure what to say to that. Eventually he decided, “I wanted to protect you. I wanted to let you live a life where you didn’t have to worry about someone coming after your life. Hyun, another vampire was trying to kill you. I hope you understand why I couldn’t let you keep those memories.”  
  
Taehyun smiled and kissed Beomgyu on the lips passionately. He rested his head against Beomgyu’s chest and said with a teasing tone in his voice, “So, when are you going to turn me into a vampire?”  
  
Beomgyu snorted, “I would first need to get Yeonjun’s permission. He literally threatened me with a stake to my heart once.”  
  
Taehyun laughed heartily, “What he doesn’t know won’t kill him. I’ll defend you! Yeonjun hyung can’t resist my charms!”  
  
Beomgyu smiled at the sight of Taehyun smiling, his eyes curving. Beomgyu thought, _‘And I can’t either.’_

Beomgyu was so grateful that Taehyun was so trusting and understanding of him. A week ago Taehyun had decided to dye his hair blonde. And like that, Beomgyu found red to be no longer his favorite color. 

No, his favorite color was and always would be associated with Taehyun himself. However, the color red will always remain dear in his heart, because without it, the two would have never met.  
  



End file.
